Iris Novak
Iris Angelina Novak 'is a main character on Glee: The New Touch. She made her first appearance in ''Welcome to High School. She was created by TheWordyBirdy, and is portrayed by Shailene Woodley. Backstory '''Iris Angelina Novak was born on February 10 to a single mom. Her mother had her when she was only 19 years old, forcing her to drop out of college, and Iris's dad left her all alone. Growing up, Iris and her mother had a very strong connection, as it was basically only the two of them. She put Iris in dance and gymnastics classes, which eventually turned into cheerleading. In middle school, she joined the school's cheerleading squad, because of her love for it. What she didn't know is that being a cheerleader, instantly puts a label on you, a label that makes you the bitchy and slutty girl. She hated it. That wasn't who she was at all. So she defied that label. Iris continued hanging out with her old and unpopular friends, dressed the way she wanted, was nice to everyone, and is still holding her virginity, wanting to wait until she knows the guy won't fuck her and then leave, like what her father did to her mother. Personality Iris is an extremely sweet and overachieving girl who couldn't hate anyone even if she tried. She's very intelligent and in honors classes. Iris also enjoys reading, specifically romance and science fiction novels. She considers herself a hopeless romantic. She's extremely liberal and a hardcore Democrat with very strong opinions. She's infamous for protesting various things at school she doesn't think are fair and won't stop until she gets what she asked for, because she's so dedicated to her work. Iris is also a feminist and 100% for men/women equality, and a LGBT activist who supports gay rights. Appearance Iris has long reddish-brown hair, she normally refers to as auburn and light, chestnut brown eyes. She is fairly tall standing at 5'7". Her skin is a fair color, yet tans seasonally. When not wearing her cheerleading uniform, she'll normally wear sweaters with jeans, short, trendy skirts matched with knee-high colorful socks and ankle boots, or cutoff denim shorts with fishnet tights matched with converse sneakers. Biography Welcome to High School Iris made her first appearance with the rest of the cheerleaders as Rose Mitchel looks at them from inside the school while they're practicing. She then appears again with Kat Kowalski and Lexie Hope as they talk about Kat's relationship with Kyle Stoner and how they haven't had sex yet. They then see Rose sign up for Glee Club, which Kat ridicules her for. While Kat and Lexie are walking away, Iris reassures Rose by telling her not to listen to them. Boom In Boom, Iris appears arguing with Kat and Lexie, after they find out that Iris is going to join The Freakshows. After Iris exclaims that she'll do what she wants and doesn't need the Lady Reapers's approval, she auditions with the song "Lights" by Ellie Goulding and gets accepted. She then performs "Boom Boom Pow" with the rest of the glee club in front of the whole school and begins bonding with Rose. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody In A Little Party Never Killed Nobody, Iris is first seen with the rest of the glee club as Kat and Lexie audition singing "River Deep, Mountain High". Her reaction to the performance was complete shock. Iris is then seen having lunch with Rose and talks to her about Lexie's party. At the party, she is seen talking to cheerleaders and jocks as Rose watches her. After Rose leaves, Iris follows her and tells Rose that her darkest secret is that her mom had her at nineteen and that she doesn't even know where her father is, which is why she's a virgin, because she's afraid of making another child deal with this. Rose then admits her bisexuality to her in tears, and Iris comforts her by singing "True Colors". Her and Rose then leave the party and get ice cream. Songs Solos *'"Lights" '(Boom) *'"True Colors" '(A Little Party Never Killed Nobody) Solos (In A Group Number) *'"Boom Boom Pow" '(Boom, with The Freakshows) Trivia *Iris has so far appeared in 3 episodes *Her middle name is Angelina. *She is fluent in English, French, Swedish, and Russian. *She is of 50% Croatian decent on her mother's side and 25% Norwegian and 25% Lithuanian decent on her father's side. *She has an interest in journalism. *She was named after Iris, the Greek Goddess of rainbows. *Her original name was going to be Fleur de Winter, then Fleur Novak, then finally Iris Novak. *She's the only cheerleader that is not seen as a "bitch" to other students. *She is left-handed and has been seen writing with her left hand. Gallery IRIS.jpg 1aa2ca3b-6fc3-4875-9dfa-f0e5aeeb64d0wallpaper.jpg Collage 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters